


alpha的嘴，骗人的鬼

by zhaohua



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaohua/pseuds/zhaohua
Summary: 含微量云点没什么车但有敏感词abo二设有（o被a标记后不会被其他a的信息素影响云的设定是混迹黑白两道的大佬如果有逻辑错误请忽略，所有设定都是为了爽
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 10





	alpha的嘴，骗人的鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 含微量云点  
> 没什么车但有敏感词  
> abo二设有（o被a标记后不会被其他a的信息素影响  
> 云的设定是混迹黑白两道的大佬  
> 如果有逻辑错误请忽略，所有设定都是为了爽

01.  
“你知道今天我为什么找你吗？”  
看着面前很趾高气昂的女人，李赫宰拿起手边的咖啡，细细品了一口，一边继续往杯子里面加方糖一边慢悠悠开口：“我为什么要知道？”  
女人眯起眼睛，做出嘲笑的模样：“我还好奇为什么他会……看来是你靠不要脸才得以待在他身边啊。”  
原本低头搅咖啡的他听到这话抬了抬眼：“你哪位？”  
“我是金钟云的未婚妻。”女人挺直了腰，脸上写尽不满，“今天来见你是希望你能离开我未来的丈.夫。”  
“呵，我还以为是什么人，结果只是未.婚.妻啊。”像是对抗对方强调“丈夫”一样，他也刻意在说到“未婚”时加了重音。  
“你——！”  
“如果我是你就不会选择来警告未婚夫的情人，毕竟本来就是还没被本人承认的婚约不是吗？”  
闻言，女人瞪大了眼睛，拳头也越握越紧。  
咖啡店门上装饰的风铃响起，李赫宰抬头，看到金钟云向他缓步走来。注意到他的视线紧锁她的后方，女人忽地转头，便看见话题内容的中心人。  
“那、那个，我——”想要解释什么却不知道要怎么说，更可笑的是，来者根本没有分给她一丝视线。  
在李赫宰眼中，一切仿佛突然回到了两人第一次见面的时候。  
——他逆着光不紧不慢地走了过来，缓缓开口。  
——“走了。”

“就选他吧。”十几岁的小少爷大笔一挥，圈定了这次考核的首位。  
“这……”一旁的男人露出犯难的神情。  
“怎么了？”金钟云挑眉。  
“倒也没什么大问题，只是……在属下看来并不适合充当您的‘玩伴’。”  
“嗯哼？”他放下手中的笔，露出了笑容，“那就把他带过来吧，不合适才有趣，不是吗？”  
在所有人看来，大少爷的“玩伴”，说的好听，实际上其实不过是“玩物”的另一种表达罢了。而培训者的“阻拦”也只是觉得第一名就这样被少爷玩弄丢弃感到可惜，到底还是没什么情感，再加上会金钟云略带威胁的笑容，也就没再多说什么。  
见李赫宰被人带走，不少训练室的“同伴”都或怜悯或幸灾乐祸地看着他——毕竟被领走的通常是因为犯错而被惩罚，还有平时看他不爽的人聚在一起窃笑，猜他犯了什么事，又猜他会被怎么折磨。  
李赫宰倒是没有多想。和其他被捡回来想要逃出去的孩子不同，他是被卖到这里来的，就算逃也无处可归，反倒是这个如地狱般的训练中心对他来说称得上是“归处”。所以一直以来他都是乖乖听话、专心训练。不过也并非不好奇自己要被带到哪里，只是心里不知为何总觉得不会是什么坏事。  
这时，领路人突然开口：“不管少爷下达什么指令你都要照做。”   
还没弄清楚大人在说什么，已经走到训练所门口的他看到站在车门前与自己差不多大的少年，虽然待遇看起来是天差地别——少年旁边的黑衣人都恭恭敬敬地站在那里，自己身旁的大人也对他鞠了一躬，少年却丝毫不在意，只把目光放到李赫宰的身上。  
“李赫宰？”听到自己的名字，李赫宰点了点头。  
少年伸出手：“金钟云。”  
李赫宰愣了愣，一时没反应过来，毕竟看上去如此高高在上的人物丝毫不像是会与自己这样的人握手。  
像是猜到他在想什么，少年又笑着开口道：“我的母亲告诉我，握手在交朋友的开始。”  
——这在旁边几乎所有人看来，是少爷“做游戏”的开始，如果不照做就是不听主人命令，如果照做了又是不尊重主人——有哪个下人会与主人这样“平等”的接触呢？——总之，无论李赫宰怎么做都有被修理的理由。  
可李赫宰看着对方的笑容，鬼使神差地握住了面前的手。就在保镖要考虑什么时候提醒少爷回去的时候听见了大少爷愉悦的声音。  
“走了。”  
那时谁都想不到大少爷是的的确确想要为自己找个“朋友”，虽然没几个人会在杀手候补里面找“朋友”。谁也想不到在所有人看来可怜的被选之人竟然真的成为了大少爷的“挚友”，还是会暖床的那种。

02.  
没过两天，金钟云亲自出面“澄清”婚约，表明只是家里长辈的安排，两人在相处之后觉得并不合适所以还是决定分开。  
看着电视上金钟云笑着回答记者的样子，李赫宰不禁在心里佩服他睁眼说瞎话的能力，明明连见面也只有女人那天来找自己，而且他全程都没看那女人，竟然还能说出“接触之后觉得不合适”这种话。  
“看什么呢？”金钟云边说着边走了过来，“这次回复有什么问题吗？”  
“没。”李赫宰拿起桌上的草莓牛奶猛吸一口，“就是觉得有点佩服哥说谎不打草稿。”  
金钟云疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“明明都见面的次数屈指可数还说‘接触之后觉得不合适’，哥你一点都不了解对方吧。”  
“都来找你了我还能跟她好好相处？”金钟云伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，“要不是为了你我怎么会没协商就直接宣布接触婚约，还说我说瞎话，你个小没良心的。”  
“明明哥你本来就没想结婚，还说为了我。”  
一直都是这样，他永远都对自己好，哪怕是被自己“算计”也从不追究，看似两人比谁都亲密，可每到李赫宰觉得有希望时又被疏远。

记得刚来到家里的时候，李赫宰还总是提防着他人，处处小心。虽然被金钟云要求直接叫“哥”就好，但开始时他也没叫过几次，准确来说，他连话都不怎么说。被主人如此“宠爱”还这副模样，李赫宰理所应当地成为了佣人们闲聊时的话题。说是背地里说的闲话，却也没怎么避着他，有时李赫宰甚至能清楚地听到他们说的每一个字，毕竟只是隔着一道压根就没有关紧的门。还有打赌他何时会被赶出家的人，实际上，连李赫宰本人都觉得自己总有一天会被送回去，也明白这样对待“主人”是不行的，可总是下意识地抗拒与他人的亲密。  
不过金钟云一家好像并不在意似的，或者说，金钟云本人似乎十分享受这种“养猫”的乐趣——这是他被问到当初为什么没有厌烦给出的答案：“不觉得很有意思吗？原本张牙舞爪的小猫变的乖顺亲近”，听到的瞬间李赫宰就在心里骂了句变态。  
不过相处时间久了，李赫宰也逐渐放下戒备。据某金氏男子描述，那段乖乖叫哥哥的时期是他此生最怀念的时期，因为更加熟悉后，某人就走上了皮皮崽的道路。对此，有不知名人士表示：“会这样不还都是哥你惯的吗？” 同样是弟弟为什么我就没有这种待遇.jpg  
但说闲话的人永远能找到议论的理由，开始时是说李赫宰不知好歹，主人这样对他好还总冷着脸；后来还是说李赫宰不知好歹，竟然真的敢叫主人叫哥。李赫宰本来觉得无所谓，听多了之后自己也不知道为什么，竟真的在见到金钟云后叫了一次主人，结果换来金钟云皱着眉看他，第二天，李赫宰就发现家里的佣人换了不少。  
“看吧，随便你们怎么说，我还是最特别的那个。”也是从那时起，李赫宰意识到了金钟云在自己心里的特殊地位，并开始期待自己成为对于金钟云而言不同于他人的存在。  
但金钟云好像完全把他当好兄弟来看，分化成了alpha后还说过如果他也是alpha的话就可以没有顾虑地一直在一起。当然所有人也都理所应当地认为李赫宰会分化成alpha——那么冷酷的样子谁会觉得是个omega呢？结果，李赫宰负了众望，分化为了omega。  
金钟云还非常深刻地反省了自己，寻思着是不是因为天天跟自己待在一起所以李赫宰被诱导分化了，虽然李赫宰一直说分化成omega也挺不错的，不过金钟云还是自责了一阵子。  
“你别说谎了。”  
“我没说谎。”就算说谎了那也是不是“挺不错”，而是“非常好”，收回自己的小心思，李赫宰问金钟云，“哥你不会因为我是omega就疏远我吧。”  
“怎么会呢。”  
开学后，从家里搬到进学校宿舍的李赫宰在心里大骂金钟云骗人。

03.  
在金钟云亲自出面否认婚约后，关于金家的订婚消息一下少了许多。虽然每天看电视不会看到那么多有的没的让李赫宰心情不错，但他也非常清楚，金家那位德高望重的祖父绝不会止步于此。  
即使从未见面，李赫宰也知道那位老人对自己有多讨厌，讨厌到放出“新星天才导演被包养”全篇字字暗示自己是通过黑幕才得到新人奖的文章。当时金钟云看到通稿的瞬间脸就黑了，还是李赫宰宽慰他说“你能怎么办？澄清？我被你包养是事实啊。”  
后来李赫宰看到一篇娱乐的报道，是金钟云接受采访并表示对于各种投票奖项等没有制作黑幕的兴趣，希望各位不要带有色眼镜，也期待新星导演与别家艺人的合作。从不对自家娱乐产业给予关心的金总这么一说，让公众对李赫宰更加感兴趣，毕竟实力的确不错，因而李赫宰不但没有被全网骂反倒收获了不少粉丝。  
当然，虽然金总没有明说，也有人推测出来这位小导演的金主就是金总。还有扒出两人私下亲密照片的，更有甚者找到了李赫宰学生时期和金钟云的合照，但都没有激起什么大水花，反而出了不少cp粉——养成系它多香啊！  
这让李赫宰有点担心，怕连自己已经被标记都能被扒出来，但后来想了想，就算有这种消息，金家的老头子估计也绝不允许这种有损自己孙子形象的新闻放出来。  
无聊时看看粉丝写的同人：什么霸道总裁的导演娇夫，吃掉白兔弟弟……李赫宰总会苦笑，如果真的是金钟云主动就好了。

自李赫宰被从“候补保镖”的职位开除之后，就顺势上了大学，虽然学校允许走读，但金钟云还是给他报了住宿，美名其曰享受大学生活。不仅如此，金钟云还出钱报销了他所有花费。  
李赫宰有点难受，如果金钟云喜欢自己，自己分化成o后反而被推远了；如果不是喜欢那还做得这么贴心，怕不是完全被当作弟弟看待。而且金钟云在注意到自己听见要住宿时脸色不好还说了句要是不想住学校可以在学校附近找房住。  
想到这儿，李赫宰撇了撇嘴：“重点又不是住不住校，笨蛋金钟云。”  
不过即使如此李赫宰还是有一点开心的。  
从两年前金钟云分化为alpha开始，他便祈祷着的愿望终于实现了。  
他是omega。  
有机会成为专属金钟云的omega。

大学生活整体来说还算舒心，这让李赫宰也不再过多抱怨什么，而且还认识了一个志同道合的舍友，虽然对方过于单纯以至于看起来有点傻乎乎的，却意外的在某些方面很通透。  
两人第一次见面的时候还是对方先打的招呼：“你好，我是李东海。”  
“李赫宰。”  
当时他想着大学四年就随便应付过去就行了，也没想着和别人打好关系，但显然，他的舍友不是这样打算的。  
“呀，赫宰！我们一块儿去教室吧！”  
——无论是谁，面对这样的示好都说不出拒绝的话来，李赫宰也是如此。  
但两人真正变得亲密的契机是李赫宰在喝酒的时候吐露了自己有喜欢的人，而第二天李东海也主动表明自己也有憧憬的人。  
“是我一个小时候一起玩的哥哥，但后来他和父母一起搬走了。”  
看李东海说他喜欢的哥哥的神情，李赫宰想学校大概有一半的alpha失恋了。  
后来李赫宰被标记也被他问了出来了，其实李赫宰本来不想说的，可抵不住李东海一直问他前天晚上干嘛去了昨天也没回来。  
“你被完——！！！”要不是李赫宰动作快捂住了李东海的嘴，他怀疑明天整个宿舍楼的人都会知道他被完全标记的事。  
在李赫宰反复确认李东海一定会小声说话后他才肯放下手。  
“那，被标记的时候会很疼吗？”李·纯洁的大眼睛一眨一眨·东·好奇宝宝·海看着他。  
“……嗯。”  
原本omega被标记时就会感到疼痛，更不要提是在alpha发情时被标记——就像对待猎物一样，死死地咬住后颈的腺体。  
“不过被喜欢的人标记也是件幸福的事吧。”  
李赫宰没有回答，如果是两情相悦，那必然是件幸事。可事实是第二天待他清醒后，金钟云一直无言，还是李赫宰先开了口。  
“为什么摆出一副很对不起的样子？”努力表现的和平常没什么两样，“哥标记了我之后我也不会再受其他alpha影响，我不用切除腺体也能给哥当保镖，难道不好吗？”  
“赫宰啊……”  
“哥要真觉得对不起我的话就跟我作床伴吧，以后我就不用打抑制剂了，哥也不用担心别的人在哥发情期的时候趁虚而入。”  
最后金钟云同意了成为发情期的限定床伴，但对于李赫宰毕业后作保镖予以否决。  
“你不用围绕着我生活，找点自己喜欢做的事吧。”  
可我喜欢做的事就是待在你身边，你说这怎么办才好？

04.  
李赫宰是真的没想到李东海提到的小时候的邻家哥哥会是金钟云。看着“李家少爷参加金家家宴”的报道，心不可抑制地下沉。李赫宰从没有去过金家的旧宅，自己也清楚金钟云想保护他不想他见到金老爷子，但也必须承认金老爷子这招对他来说确实称得上杀人诛心。  
世代交好，又是参加家宴，谁看都是释放两家要联姻的信号。再加上从李东海的描述来讲，金钟云又那么喜欢他这个“弟弟”，直接拒绝估计也说不出口。那天金钟云回家时心情似乎也不错，被问到时还说是见到了许久没见的疼爱的弟弟。  
a才o貌，天生一对。  
李赫宰也对金钟云问不出你怎么看他、他要是喜欢你怎么办这种话。害怕金钟云因此审视两人的关系结果发现自己也喜欢李东海。  
“太卑鄙了。”

李赫宰比谁都清楚自己的卑鄙，明知道他是高高在上的、需要自己用毕生保护的、高贵的少爷，明知道他只把自己当做兄弟，明知道他现在对自己已经很好了，却还是忍不住奢求更多。  
仗着他无条件的宠爱，在自己分化当天求他给自己临时标记来抚平自己的初次情动。  
又在撞见他发情时不顾他让自己出去的命令，释放出信息素使他失去理智，诱导他将自己完全标记。时至今日他还清楚地记得金钟云当时隐忍着让他从房间出去，记得他靠近时金钟云紧皱的眉头，记得他说出“我来帮哥吧”时金钟云惊愕的目光，记得自己散发着信息素、将腺体凑近金钟云的嘴唇，带着一丝不易察觉的哭腔，小声在他耳边叫着“哥”。  
被完全标记的时候真的很疼，可李赫宰不敢哭出声，只咬紧嘴唇，生怕发出什么异常的声响打断金钟云的标记，怕他在此刻清醒过来，把自己推的远远的。  
提出作床伴也是，知道他对自己总是没辙，总是一退再退。  
可即使会被厌恶，李赫宰也不后悔引诱他完全标记自己。  
——这是李赫宰自己对自己的承诺。  
——要么只爱金钟云一人，要么死。

05\.   
看那些狗仔写的什么金家大少陪李家少爷逛街，什么甜蜜约会李赫宰就觉得就心酸，想着自己是不是应该主动退出可又不愿意放手。  
金钟云似乎也注意到了他这些天情绪不高，回家时还给他带了点礼物。  
“你今天和那位逛精品店了啊。”话一出口，李赫宰自己都觉得太酸，结果金钟云反倒是什么都没听出来，还问了句“你怎么知道的”。  
这有什么不能忍的？他对自己一直都是这样，说是无微不至可在某些时候迟钝的要命，也不知是真的不明白还是装的。这有什么不能忍的？自己明明一直忍着不说这么多年了，并不差这一时。李赫宰很清楚，金钟云说了李东海对他来说只是弟弟就真的只是弟弟，相比还要抽时间才能聚在一起的李东海，每天都会和金钟云见面的自己更有优势。这有什么不能忍的？可他终究是没有忍住，用着被抛弃的、对着在外面养了情人的丈夫质问的怨妇的语气回答了他：“我怎么不知道？天天约会路线都被狗仔爆得一清二楚。还给我买东西干什么，你还是一心一意对他吧，他那么喜欢你，你俩干脆结婚算了。”  
金钟云显然没有料想到他会这么说话，诧异的回复道：“你突然说什么结婚呢？再说，你哪儿看出他喜欢我了，我们是纯洁的兄弟情。”  
李赫宰是真的恼了，想也不想地怼了回去：“狗屁兄弟情，AO天天腻一块儿怎么可能只是兄弟！”  
“那咱们两个还天天在一块儿——”  
“对啊！我就喜欢你！去tm的狗屁兄弟！”  
说完李赫宰就后悔了，冷静下来看着金钟云愣神的样子，在心里痛骂自己是昏了头才会吼回去。又瞄了两眼，见金钟云欲言又止，干脆一不做二不休，把自己的心思抖落个干净：  
“我喜欢你很久了，早在你分化的时候我就喜欢你了。”  
“其实还要更早，但我也不记得具体是什么时候了。”  
“自你分化后，我就一直想分化成omega。其实你分化前我还想着你要是omega我是alpha就行了，你要是beta我只要不是omega就行，因为我不想受除你之外的人的影响。”  
“结果我分化成omega后你说着不会疏远我却还是让我去住宿舍了，你都不知道我原本还挺开心的被你弄得特别沮丧。”  
“后来我觉得来日方长也不急这一时，没事就给你发消息，天天变了法地找话题就为了跟你多聊几句。”  
“那天回来发现你在发情期我开始也没想着让你完全标记……可你一让我出去我就意识到这大概是我唯一一次机会。”  
“第二天你觉得对不起我，其实你根本没有对不起我的地方，所有都是我心甘情愿，都是我设计你的，觉得对不起的是我才对。”  
李赫宰能感觉到自己的信息素随着情绪逐渐释放出来，可他控制不住，也就不去再管。  
“哥你还说让我找到自己的兴趣不用总考虑你，可我就是喜欢围着你转。”  
“我就是喜欢你为了我不顾情面地拒绝别人。”  
“我就是喜欢你拿我没办法的样子，只有我敢挑战你的底线，只有我被你特殊对待。”  
“可我不喜欢你因为把我当成弟弟才这样对我，因为我喜欢你。”  
“金钟云，我喜欢你。只喜欢你。”  
说完李赫宰自己也觉得畅快了许多，却没有刚刚告白的勇气，不敢再直视他，只低下头继续说：“我知道你不喜欢我，我明天就搬走不碍你的眼，也不打扰你跟别人继续发展。”  
转身就要走结果被金钟云给抱住了。  
“你能搬哪儿去？我不可能让你走。”  
李赫宰本来还想说搬到李东海那儿去给他出谋划策，帮两人早日步入婚姻殿堂，结果听到后半句直接愣了。  
“你凭什么不让我走？你把我当什么了？还打算继续包养我？”明明没有这么说的资格，可他现在就是气，说话也带刺，“哦对，你是我主人来着，你说什么我都得听。”  
他很清楚金钟云不喜欢他这么说。  
金钟云也的确生气了，只是刚要骂人看见他湿润的眼球，叹了口气：“赫宰啊，我以前没想过这方面的事，你让我缓缓，考虑两天再给你答复，嗯？但不想你离开是真的。”  
李赫宰听这话立刻就软了下来，在心里骂自己没出息，可嘴上还是闷闷地回答了恩。想回房却挣脱不开他的怀抱。  
“你让我抱会儿吧，我好久都没抱你了。”  
“渣男。”李赫宰撅起嘴，“白天才跟别人约过会，晚上还抱我。”  
“呀，你小子——”话还没说完，金钟云感觉到李赫宰伸手回抱了他，便也不再说话。

06.  
金钟真在看到自家哥哥第n次叹气后终于忍不住了。  
“哥你……遇到什么烦心事了？”  
“也不是……”金钟云看了一眼他，思索片刻，“就是我有一个朋友，碰到了点事来问我，我也不知道该怎么解决。”  
“嗯，朋友。”金钟真用力地点了点头，“那是什么事？”  
“就是……他有一个，一直关系很好的弟弟。从小玩到大，但前两天他弟弟跟他告白了，他也不知道该怎么办——”  
“赫宰哥跟你告白了！”  
“！你怎么知道是李赫宰！”  
“那除了赫宰哥也没别人啊，他终于说了啊。”  
丝毫没有意识到自己已经完全暴露，金钟云一脸疑惑地问：“你知道他喜欢我？”  
结果收到金钟真严肃的答复：“哥，我觉得全世界就你不知道。”

回家的路上，金钟云满脑子都是钟真跟自己的对话。  
“如果赫宰哥和别人在一起了哥会是什么感觉?”  
“我肯定不高兴啊，养了那么久的弟弟被别人拐跑谁会高兴，再说那个人说不定是看上赫宰的名气，万一是感情诈骗犯怎么办。“  
“那我要是跟别人在一起了呢？“  
“你俩怎么会一样，我巴不得你赶紧找个看得上你的人娶回家。“  
钟真：脸上笑嘻嘻心里mmp，嘴上还要继续引导他哥。  
“那哥你想，要是出现一个对赫宰哥特别好的人，在相处中赫宰哥也逐渐喜欢上了他——“  
金钟云蹙眉：“不可能！他昨天才说了喜欢我——“  
“这不是假设嘛，假设。再说哥你要是不喜欢赫宰哥的话，赫宰哥会转而喜欢别人也很正常……哥你也别太生气，只是假设。“声音越来越小。  
金钟真看着面前的人散发着黑气，默默缩小自己的存在感。钟真委屈钟真不敢说。

不成想回到家就撞见了李赫宰发情。  
之前发情期的时候都是通过爱抚度过的，家里也理所应当地没有任何抑制剂可供使用。  
见到自己的alpha，原本就意识不清的李赫宰更是头脑混沌，只遵从本能靠近金钟云，还在他耳边叫着“哥“，像是在求他回应自己。  
没由来的，金钟云想起钟真的话——“哥你要是不喜欢赫宰哥的话，赫宰哥会转而喜欢别人也很正常“。如果赫宰喜欢上别人的话也会发情期这样靠近别人？会在别人身下承欢……？  
似乎是感觉到了他心情不好，李赫宰伸手拉了拉他的袖子：“哥——“  
开什么玩笑，怎么可能把这孩子拱手让人。  
稍一用力就能把他搂入怀中，低头就吻住他的唇。但亲吻显然不能满足怀中的孩子，金钟云感觉到自己的皮带被扒拉着。  
“这么心急吗？嗯？“  
“哥……“  
他一直觉得自己有些过于溺爱这孩子，可却总也狠不下心拒绝。可看着面前的人漂亮的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，双手不停地拨弄着自己下面的部位，身子也不断贴近，谁能拒绝呢？  
“赫宰啊。“omega的身体是专为情事而生的，不需要多久小穴就能扩充好。可扩充完毕后，金钟云没急着给他，反起了坏心，按住身下的人不让他乱动，”赫宰喜欢哥哥吗？“  
“喜、喜欢。“  
“那会喜欢别人吗？“  
“不可能。“迟迟得不到想要的东西，再加上疑似质疑自己心意的问话让李赫宰有些急，”我说过了的，只会喜欢哥，唔——！“  
话音刚落，金钟云就直接插了进去。两人同时发出满足的喟叹。  
不知是表明心意后不再掩饰，还是这次不像以往早早开始，金钟云感觉到李赫宰明显比以往更加主动，细心的话还能在娇喘中听到断断续续的“喜欢”。几次翻云覆雨后，金钟云才停下。  
“赫宰。“俯身唤了声他的名字。  
“嗯？“李赫宰累得不成样子，眼也不睁，只用头微微蹭了蹭他的脖颈。  
“我爱你。“

07.  
第二天李赫宰醒来发现自己在金钟云的床上，稍一动身就能感到一阵酸痛。  
“昨天到底都干了什么啊。”回忆起昨天的情事，隐隐约约记得昨天金钟云说了爱。可随即又自嘲地笑了，“发情了脑子就不清醒了吗，他怎么可能喜欢我。”  
顶多是觉得一直在一起所以不习惯自己离开才会挽留自己罢了。  
强忍着酸痛，李赫宰下床去了浴室。看着镜子里自己身上的草莓印怔住，金钟云分明只会在自己发情期控制不住时才会在他身上留下痕迹，可昨天应该也不是金钟云的发情期才对。记忆中耳边的那句“我爱你”难道不是梦里的情节？  
正发愣时，李赫宰听见卧室门开的声音，一转身就看到金钟云向床的方向探头，见没人就往浴室走双目相对时李赫宰吓了一跳，还没来得及说什么就见金钟云皱起眉头。  
“怎么不穿衣服，想生病吗？”  
“不、不是，我没找到衣服。”  
本以为金钟云会出去给他拿件衣服，结果那人竟直接走了过来抱住了他。这把李赫宰吓得不轻，浑身僵硬不敢动一下，本就处于发情期的omega因为alpha的靠近更加敏感，脑子也不转圈了，完全不知道怎么办好。  
可金钟云还变本加厉地在他耳边说话：“赫宰啊。”边说话边吹气，李赫宰觉得自己的腿更软了。  
“哥！”想用严厉的语气制止他下一步动作，可发出的声音怎么听怎么想是在撒娇。李赫宰欲哭无泪。  
看怀中的人闹小情绪的样子，金钟云莞尔，清了清嗓子：“好了，不闹你了，快点穿好衣服吃饭。”说完就要抱起李赫宰。  
“等、等等，我自己去就行了。”  
金钟云狐疑地瞥他一眼：“你确定？”  
他点点头，金钟云就放开了他，向后靠在门框上，好整以暇地看着他，挑眉道：“那你走走试试。”  
不成想还没踏出一步就感觉到腿软的不像话，别说走过去，光是站到这儿都需要靠洗手台支撑。李赫宰自认为恶狠狠地挖了他一眼，金钟云会意，走过来抱起了他。  
李赫宰觉得恼羞，把头埋在金钟云的脖颈一动不动。  
“赫宰。”  
“干嘛。”他没好气地回。  
“我爱你。”  
李赫宰抬头看着金钟云的侧颜，认为自己好像是还没醒，眨了眨眼睛，又捏了捏面前人的脸。  
“嘶——你干什么？”  
“没……”  
回过神时就发现自己已经被“服侍着”穿好了衣服。  
“怎么傻了？”  
被喜欢的人告白了该说什么？李赫宰大脑当机，因而飘出一句：“那你的婚约怎么办？”说完就想抽自己两耳刮子，李赫宰敢肯定这绝对是自己此生最不会读空气的时候。  
“我哪儿来的婚约，上次那个不是已经推了吗？”  
“不是那个女的。”反正话都说出去了，李赫宰拿出不刨根问底不罢休的气势，“是李东海。”  
“你从哪儿听到的消息？我和他根本没订婚啊。”  
“没订婚你还天天陪他去这儿去哪儿，你俩谈恋爱吗？”  
“你吃醋啦？我真的只把他当弟弟。”  
李赫宰觉得听他的声音好像能听出点愉悦，于是更加不爽：“那你之前还说把我当弟弟看呢。”  
“那不一样。”  
“哪儿不一样，不都是——”  
“你是我最喜欢的人，他是我喜欢的弟弟。怎么会一样？”说着，金钟云凑过来亲了一口，“他如果和喜欢的人在一起我会祝福，但如果是你的话我会不高兴。 ”  
“哼，他喜欢的人就是你还在一起？”  
“？怎么可能？”  
“不喜欢你还天天找你干嘛，那么喜欢的弟弟，你都舍不得拒绝。”  
“就算是喜爱的弟弟也没你重要，以后都不会了。”又连着亲了好几下，“别生气了，嗯？”  
“我没生气！”  
“嗯嗯，我的小宝贝没生气。”  
“呀！金钟云你别一副哄小孩儿的语气，我又不是小孩儿。”  
“你怎么不是小孩儿？你永远都是我的小孩儿。”  
“嗯……等、你——金钟云！你好好说话手往哪儿搁呢！”  
“乖，弄完就去吃饭。”  
“刚才不是说穿完衣服就——你别脱我衣服！”  
李赫宰：Alpha的嘴，骗人的鬼：）


End file.
